Night & Day
by Minagi Ito
Summary: After it all. How they move on and find love. I own nothing, and it's yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: I own nothing, and been a long time. I now have no internet, so yeah... Enjoy!_**

 **Night & Day**  
 **Ch.1**  
 **-Break the Ice-**

It's nothing new, she'd been there and done that. The Carnival left her torn and tattered, but that was sixteen years ago. Minagi Mikoto isn't the child like she was back in those days, she moved on with her life and now a vet, but a dangerous one in both the medical and the gambling field. The money she made aren't from her parents, but hell, they know better than to reprimand her when she earned a living through gambling and saving animals.  
Everyone moved on since the Carnival, and slowly most of them started to settle down. All but Fujino Shizuru, she finally came out to her family which ended with her being disowned by her father. It didn't matter even though she suffered from a broken heart when Kuga Natsuki got herself a boyfriend. But with time, Shizuru picked up the broken pieces and moved on. Now a vet with her own clinic, all is right again with a smart and shy business partner: Kikukawa Yukino.  
"Haruka-chan wanted you to meet her at the Bin LaDiem for dinner," Yukino said minutes before closing.  
"Ara, I'm thinking of just heading home for a good sleep since its weekend tomorrow." Shizuru said though she wasn't in the mood to go out for dinner.  
"I rather not have her kicking the door to your place down, she'd been planning it for the last two weeks. So please come?" Yukino begged with her hands clapped together in front of her.  
"Ara, ara... I guess I don't have a choice then," Shizuru said with an amused smile playing on her lips.  
The place was nice and filled with people when the trio meets up in front if the shop. Shizuru can't say that the foods are bland either; they enjoyed the foods and nice conversation with Haruka raising her voice once in a while. That was until someone flipped a nearby table causing quite a ruckus, but the one that sat at the table made no move or say anything even with all eyes on her/him.  
"Cheater! You wouldn't win the game if you didn't cheat, give us back our money!" Shouted the tall and muscular man with a few men standing behind him.  
"This coming from the actual cheater," a calm and cold voice replied causing the man's brow to twitched.  
"Liar!" He shouted already throwing his fist at the person sitting still on the chair in front of the flipped table.  
Shizuru watched calmly as a hand snatched onto the man's fist before it reached its destination, and pushing him down hard to keep him in place. The other men didn't dare to jump in when the man cry out in pain from having a knee pressed against his right shoulder ready to dislocate his arm. The person that pinned him down pulled cards that were hidden from the sleeve of his shirt to everyone's eyes.  
"This is how you cheat; I don't because I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt." The person pinning the man down said calmly.  
"Scoot before I call the cops on you for illegal gambling along with cheating. Just because I just come to Tokyo, doesn't mean you should try to get money from me." That person said before letting go of the man and his goons helped him up and together they run out of the place.  
"Sorry about that," the stranger said to the owner and handed him a thick wad of cash to pay for the damages and left without waiting for him to say anything.  
"Isn't that..." Yukino trailed off as she took off her glasses to rub her eyes.  
"Someone you know?" Suzushiro Haruka asked her girlfriend.  
"I'm not sure, but she looked like Mikoto-kun." Yukino said.  
It had been a numbers of years and Shizuru find it odd that Yukino would call Mikoto -kun instead of -chan. No one know what happened to that cat-girl, she seemed to disappeared off the face of the earth. However, that person doesn't look much like the Minagi Mikoto that Shizuru remembered, that head didn't have spiky raven hair but nicely combed raven hair and a slender and tone body.  
"Didn't that brat said she come back to help you?" Haruka asked taking a bite of her salad.  
"Two weeks ago and she's not a brat Haruka-chan," Yukino said in a reprimanding tone.  
"Help?" Shizuru asked with a quirked brow.  
"We've been talking about expanding our clinic, and we need someone to help us out. Someone we can trust."  
"Why not Suzushiro-han?" Shizuru asked in her usual Kyoto-ben accent.  
"I handle the family's construction business," Haruka said.  
"Anyway, I've been in contact with Mikoto for six years, not sure how she managed to find my number though. She'd been a vet somewhere in the States, but she'd been traveling around the world on some volunteering job since last year. When I asked her, she says okay and will fly back here soon after her volunteer is done." Yukino explained.  
"Ara, I can't wait to see how grown up she'd become." Shizuru said and Haruka only nodded her head in agreement.  
"How about tomorrow? She told me pick her up tomorrow at a hotel somewhere in downtown," Yukino said and Shizuru just smiled before nodding her head.  
"Great," Yukino said with a wide smile and excitement in her voice.  
"The next day, Haruka picked Shizuru up for what she called a picnic at a nice and quiet park. They found a nice place to set up the cover to sit on and packed foods to eat. The two sat down and enjoyed a bottle of beer under the tree's shade before two people walked up to them.  
"Yo," a young but tomboy looking woman greeted Haruka and Shizuru.  
"Damn, you grow your hair out." Haruka said.  
It is true, Mikoto grow her raven hair out, longer than before, but still short and clean. She kept it nicely combed to the right side; it made her look even more charming than a handsome man. She's taller, and toner than before too. She nodded her head in greeting toward Haruka and Shizuru.  
"Beer?" Yukino asked holding a bottle of beer in Mikoto's direction.  
"Hadn't had one over a year," Mikoto said taking the bottle and opened it with ease. "Thanks," Mikoto added before chugging the entire bottle down in a single gulp.  
"Ready for work tomorrow?" Haruka asked as both Yukino and Mikoto plopped down on the ground.  
"Sure, if those dimwits stop making a fuss over a game of card," Mikoto replied.  
"Oh?" Yukino looked at Mikoto with a raised brow.  
"Yeah, they cheats and still loose to me. Been a hella long time since I gambled. Lucky bastards I haven't call the cops on them." Mikoto said and Shizuru realized that this is the same person she saw at Bin LaDiem just last night.  
"You were there last night!" Haruka exclaimed the very thing on Shizuru's mind.  
"Yeah, checking out the city since I haven't seen it over a decade," Mikoto said laughing heartily.  
"Where you been?" Haruka asked.  
"The states: gambling and schooling." Mikoto said shrugging her shoulders.  
"You're good..." Haruka said, honestly she respected Mikoto for being able to do two things and succeed.  
"My parents weren't happy, but they didn't say anything since I paid for my college with my gambling money." Mikoto said.  
Before long, Shizuru came to learn something new from the handsome Mikoto, she smokes but not the expensive type of cigarettes.  
"Anything else I should know?" Yukino asked as she watched Mikoto took a drag of the cig.  
"I gamble and smoke, that's all." Mikoto replied putting the cigarette out with her fingers.  
"Often?" Yukino asked.  
"Nah, only the cheaters and I don't smoke often." Mikoto answered.  
So, they started working together with Mikoto doing a damn good job at what she does; she just doesn't give them info on the place she lives. She spent much of her time at the clinic, and hardly hang out with fellow co-workers. The clinic expanded, and the late shift seemed to belong to either Shizuru or Mikoto.  
"I'm soo ready for some shut eyes," Mikoto said as she come out of the operating room.  
"Ara, ara, likewise," Shizuru said.  
"How about a drink Shi-chan? It's on me," Mikoto said with a smile on her lips.  
"I'm too tire to even drive home, maybe next time?" Shizuru asked.  
"Sure," Mikoto said and left.  
The word 'Shi-chan' left Shizuru tossed and turned in her sleep, it has been too long since she last flirted or dated anyone. Furthermore, no one ever called her like that, not even her short-term lovers. Yet the way Mikoto says it made her feel special and alive, so alive that she talked to Mikoto the next day about going out for dinner and a drink or two.  
"Enjoy dinner?" Mikoto asked as they wait for dessert to be served.  
"Ara, I do and it's a nice place." Shizuru said with a smile on her face.  
"To be honest, hasn't had a nice dinner with another vet since vet school." Mikoto said as dessert got served.  
"And I haven't a nice dinner in quite a while myself," Shizuru nodded her head in agreement.  
Things returned to normal after that night, tension thick in the air and Yukino sensed it since she's in a good relationship. So she tried her best to set her friends up but to no avail.  
"You call?" Mikoto asked upon entering Yukino's office.  
"Yukino-han, what's the next case..?" Shizuru asked but trailed off when she noticed Mikoto's presence.  
"Sit," Yukino said in a commanding tone and both of them sit down in front of Yukino's desk.  
"I will be checking on the animals for a bit, and I expect to see you two talking and laughing when I come back here." Yukino said as she stood up to leave her office.  
"Honestly," Mikoto said.  
"Ara, she gets quite meddlesome sometimes," Shizuru said breaking the ice between them. "I was wondering if you have time to grab dinner and a drink with me today." She added.  
"I got foods at my place if you don't mind leftover," Mikoto said.  
"Sounds wonderful, after work?" Shizuru asked.  
"Yeah, just follow me in your car." Mikoto said and silence reigned over the office.  
Yukino was rather upset upon returning to her office, but there aren't much she could do and leave it at that. She was curious to know what was going on between her two good friends, but also doesn't want to know about it either. Perhaps she was the only one to noticed the chemistry between those two, that even they didn't know about it.  
"Ara, ara... You cooked all these?" Shizuru asked as Mikoto set the table for her usual pork soup with carrots.  
"Yeah, it's good food and help with my sleep." Mikoto answered as she sat down opposite of Shizuru.  
"Family issue?" Shizuru asked.  
"Parents wanted me to settle down now that I'm in my thirties," Mikoto said shrugging her shoulders in an uncaring manner.  
"No one caught your eyes yet?" Shizuru asked feeling curious for some reason.  
"No, the girls I've dated years back are no good or they've settled down and I'm the godmother to their kids." Mikoto said. "What about you? Feeling ready to settle down?" She asked after answering Shizuru's question.  
"Ara, ara, not yet. Hard to find someone who isn't interested in me for my body and whatnot," Shizuru replied.  
"It's all on the inside," they said it in unison, Shizuru was shocked but Mikoto just laughed.  
"I like you," Mikoto said taking a sip of her wine.  
Those words really made Shizuru felt happy and slightly embarrassed. It's been far too long since anyone say such words to her. It made her feels like she's caught in a hurricane that night, she might go insane if she doesn't get her feelings about the raven haired woman off her chest. She wanted some alone time, some times off so she could talk to Mikoto and get her feelings known to the latter.  
"Ara, didn't expect anyone here but me since its the third shift." Shizuru said when she ran into Mikoto as she headed to her office after a check up on the animals there.  
"Just checking on the stray black cat that came in yesterday after it got hit by a car." Mikoto said as she walked along with Shizuru in her protective riding jacket.  
"Dark? I think Yukino-chin plans on spaying her and put her up for adoption." Shizuru said with a warm smile on her beautiful face.  
"Oh," Mikoto said as they reached Shizuru's office.  
"You mind coming in for a bit?" Shizuru asked opening the door to her office.  
"Sure," Mikoto said calmly entering the office behind Shizuru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.** **2**  
 **-Morning After Dark-**

The ray of morning sunlight hits her eyes, yet she didn't want to wake since it has been a long and grueling week. It is the starting of the weekend, and Mikoto wanted nothing more than to sleep in. Yet the sunlight decided that she'd sleep enough.  
"Mmm... Good morning," a sultry Kyoto accent tone of voice said and Nikoto couldn't help but opened her golden eyes.  
"You're still here," Mikoto started rolling over and looked at Shizuru. "Thought you be up and gone by the time I get up. Always been like that with the good ones," Mikoto added.  
"Ara, does that means I'm not good then?" Shizuru asked as she feigned a pout at the latter.  
"No, you're a great person and a damn well vet." Mikoto replied as she sat up and get out of the bed in the buff.  
The poor puppy was brought in and saved by Mikoto, no owner claiming the dog. Shizuru took noticed that Mikoto often visited the poor thing, and she too started to visit the slowly recovering pup.  
"Oh? You're adopting it? That's some pet with you working so much," Mikoto said over a break in the middle of the night at work.  
"Ara, I can always take it to work with me." Shizuru said with a warm smile on her lips.  
"True, it can be our mascot, just no snake or there be a lot of freaked out customers and employees." Mikoto said with a hearty laugh and Shizuru couldn't help but chuckled along.  
Before long, the little black puppy was adopted and comes to work with Shizuru every nights, and getting all the loves from the nurses there. Shizuru called the little puppy Night due to the color of its coat, but it is spunky like a kid with candy. Yet Night behaved around Mikoto, which is odd as the latter never so much as reprimanded it for misbehaving but only narrowing her eyes at it and send it going to a corner of the room quietly.  
"Ara, I think we need to adopt another one so Night can have a companion," Shizuru said one fine morning the two spend together at Mikoto's place.  
"How about a cat? I can see all the furs flying about now..." Mikoto said teasingly and Shizuru just chuckled at that.  
"I was thinking of another pup," Shizuru said at last.  
"The white one from last week? Got your heart didn't it?" Mikoto asked with a quirked brow.  
"Ara, ara, you know me too well," Shizuru said with a warm smile on her lips.  
The very next week, the pair adopted young puppy and so Night finally have someone to play with. Shizuru named the new pup Day because of its color. Before long, the pair moved in together, enjoying each other's company and taking care of the pups. Day seemed to be glued to Mikoto most of the time while Night follows Shizuru everywhere, and the pups grow up together with the quiet couple that even Yukino didn't know they moved in together or it will be celebrated with Haruka making a big toast about it.  
"Ara, this is odd..." Shizuru said reading a letter sent to her on a fine Sunday morning.  
"Odd?" Mikoto repeated.  
"My father wanted me home for my mother's birthday," Shizuru said calmly.  
"Suddenly he wanted you to come home?" Mikoto asked as she knew about Shizuru being disowned and all after she came out to her parents.  
"I'm surprised that he even sent me a letter," Shizuru said.  
"You want to visit them?" Mikoto asked as Day dozed off on her lap.  
"Should I?" Shizuru asked back wanting to make sure that her partner will be okay with her decision.  
"I don't mind, but the decision is up to you. It's never a bad idea to spend time with your parents, take a vacation since we have a few new vets with the expansion of the clinic. You deserves it," Mikoto said as a smile formed on her calming feature as her hand stroked and petted Night.  
"Ara, so do you. We've been doing the night shift for the last nine months, lets take a vacation together. Come with me to Kyoto," Shizuru said as she held her hand to her partner of almost a year.  
"Sounds good but are you okay with me tagging along to your mother's birthday and all?" Mikoto asked taking Shizuru's hand.  
"Ara, ara, I think it's time for my father to come to term with who I am and what I am. I'm happy with you and I want him to see that." Shizuru said with a smile formed on her luscious lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**  
 **-Heartful Days-**

Kyoto is bustling, just not as bustling as Tokyo. Night and Day followed their owners there and the sceneries fascinated them, there seemed to be so much to take in that they happily followed their owners around in a local park.  
"I'm so happy to see you again," said an older version of Shizuru.  
"Ara, we see each other every year mother," Shizuru replied as she and her mother embraced.  
"Oh my, is she the one you told me about over the phone?" Fujino Shizuka asked her daughter when she noticed Mikoto just stood there quietly with the pups.  
"Yes, we've been together for eleven months and three weeks now." Shizuru replied.  
"My, my, my... Are you going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Shizuka asked eyeing Mikoto.  
"Mother..." Shizuru said as in telling her mother not to tease her partner.  
"When the time is right for us to settle down, I mean we have two kids together and all." Mikoto replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"EH?!" Both Shizuka and Shizuru asked with a shocked expression on their beautiful faces.  
"Go over to Shi-mamma," Mikoto said and both pups run over to Shizuru and sat down in front of her with their tail swaying side-to-side.  
"Oh my, what cutie pies..." Shizuka trailed off looking at the pups.  
"Ara, ara, we do have two kids together," Shizuru said, finally understood what Mikoto means at last.  
"They sure are well behaved grand kids," Shizuka too caught on to Mikoto's meaning.  
"You're home, with your driver?" asked Shizuru's father coming down the stairs in a fancy suit and an unlit cigar in his mouth.  
"I'm home as you sent the letter of inviting me to and no, she's not my driver but my girlfriend." Shizuru said calmly.  
"Honey, they adopted two kids together, two adorable kids." Shizuka said making a point on the latter half of her comment.  
"Kids?!" Her father roared in rage. "Get OUT!" He shouted pointing at the door.  
"Fujino Kinta," Shizuka said between gritted teeth. "Enough is enough!" Shizuka said louder, calmer and colder.  
"Burn," Mikoto finally speaks up at last.  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kinta hissed while glaring at Mikoto.  
"Oh I don't know... Maybe I'm the one who happened to ruined your cheap and pathetic casino in the states," Mikoto said so casually that made Shizuru smiled.  
"It's you..." he hissed stomping up to her.  
"That business isn't worth it anyway," Shizuka entered the conversation causing Kinta to took a few steps back.  
"I tell you what," Kinta started and Mikoto looked at him with a quirked brow. "We play a game of roulette, I will accept you into the family if you win..." the man trailed off but Mikoto doesn't looked like she cared.  
"And if I lose?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You disappear from my sight and my daughter's life." Kinta grouted out.  
"No," Mikoto said calmly.  
"You afraid you lose?" Kinta said in a cocky tone with a smug look on his face.  
"No. One: I'm her partner, meaning I am committed to her not you. Two: we have two kids together and refuse to separate over something so stupid like a game. Three: I respect her wish for me to not gamble, smoke , and have you lose face in front of your wife. Besides, I'm not the nicest person in the world plus I enjoy my time with your daughter, and not a fan of sleeping around behind her back. Belief me when I say that I'm screwing your daughter and not someone at a brothel." Mikoto said hinting at his bad behavior in front of his wife and daughter.  
Shizuka said nothing as she watched her husband's face goes from normal to boiling red to a pale white as sweats formed in his forehead. Of course she knew of his infidelity, but she choose to ignore it to keep her happy family. Though she felt like its time to bring out the whip and leash to keep her husband in check and train him on being a good man in general.  
"My, why not give him the pleasure of one game? I will make the final decision whether you win or not. Come," she said motioning the girls to follow her.  
In an elegant room, Shizuka stood in front of a roulette table, picking the ball up with one hand and pushing the wheel with the other.  
"Red," Kinta said.  
"Black," Mikoto added calmly and softly as she watched Shizuka tossed the ball onto the moving wheel.  
By the time the wheel stopped spinning, the ball still rolled a few paces before stopping on the black part of the wheel. Kinta couldn't belief his eyes, Shizuru just smiled at the sight as this isn't the first time she saw her girlfriend played roulette. Shizuka on the other hand is amazed at the girl's luck, though she really isn't in the mood to support her husband either.  
"Miki-chin, you win!" Shizuka exclaimed hugging Mikoto, something she hardly display even to her husband and child.  
"I... I lose?" Kinta asked no one in particular.  
"Yes dear, and its time for us to have a nice long talk." Shizuka said through gritted teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongCh./strong/spanstrongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" 4/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222;"br /strong span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"-The Funs Never Ends-/span/strongbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Soo... Old man enjoys being the submissive partner huh?" Mikoto asked over a video chat with her wife: Minagi-Fujino Shizuru./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ara, he loves the whip," Shizuru chuckled at the thought./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I prefer some whip cream with my fruits but its back to work. Give Night and Day a hug fore me, love you honey." Mikoto said showing her cup of cut fruits and logged off before Shizuru could say anything./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It's nothing new, been this way since they got married after living together for a good five years. Then Mikoto was called back to the states to help out a distant cousin, but that was six months ago. Shizuru hoped that Mikoto will be back soon, she missed her wife and business partner plus the dogs now slept by the front door waiting for her to walk in so they could pounce her./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Morning love," it was Mikoto's voice that got Shizuru jolted out of her sleeping haze./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ara, you're back..." Mikoto kissed her before she could even finished her thought./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's still dark outside, sleep." Mikoto said softly as she too get on the bed and hugged her wife. "Oomph..." she grunted feeling the dogs jumped on the bed as well to snuggle up with her./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Day and Night are happy to see their favorite mom home with treats, that's why they were late on pouncing her to give her kisses a ton of them./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Honey, no more kids." Shizuru said holding her laughter back./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yeah, won't have any alone time with you if we do..." Mikoto agreed as she grunted yet again feeling the two dogs piled on top of her./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Girls, you're hurting mommy Miki." Shizuru said in a reprimanding tone and the dogs get off of Mikoto whimpering./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Snuggle time!" Mikoto exclaimed and the dogs get back on the bed slowly and gently this time and they lay down besides Mikoto. "Love you all, but I love Shi-chan the most. Mm!" Mikoto added and that made Shizuru smiled a genuine smile of happiness. The dogs happily snuggled against their moms as they talked and fell asleep until the afternoon of the next day./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"-The End- :D/span/span/p 


End file.
